Orisa
Orisa is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Built from parts of one of Numbani's short-lived OR15 defense robots, Orisa is the city's newest protector, though she still has much to learn. Originally put into service before the Omnic Crisis, the OR14 "Idina" line of security robots was built in Nigeria's massive manufacturing omnium. After the war, they were taken out of production, along with many of the other models used during the crisis. Twenty years later, Numbani revived and recommissioned the OR14 program to protect the city from external threats. These new OR15s were deployed for a short time before they were destroyed in an attack by Doomfist. Following the attack, the program was scrapped, and the civic government sold off the remaining OR15 inventory. Some parts were purchased by eleven-year-old Efi Oladele, a brilliant girl whose early accomplishments in robotics and artificial intelligence had already earned her the Adawe Foundation's "genius grant." With the approval of her understanding and open-minded parents, Efi spent the bulk of her grant money to acquire one of the decommissioned OR15 bots. She believed that Numbani needed a protector and that an upgraded OR15 could do just that. Efi repaired and reconfigured the robot and installed a personality core that she had designed herself. She named Numbani's newest hero Orisa. Orisa has shown that she can be of service to the city, but she is still working toward finding her optimal protocols. The omnic's inexperience can cause her to be an occasional liability. Fortunately, between Efi's willingness to make the necessary modifications and Orisa's adaptive artificial intelligence, both robot and creator have always been able to set things right. As Orisa starts her career as a guardian, she has much to learn about the world and her functionality. But as long as she is guided by Efi's boundless optimism and her own growing sense of honor and duty, Orisa stands ready to protect Numbani and her creator at any cost. Abilities Beside these abilities, Orisa is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks :All seasonal event items, which are marked with special event icons ( • • • ), are only available to be unlocked either through the respective Loot Boxes or by Credits within the event's duration. Skins Rare Epic Legendary Emotes * Halt! * Kicking Dirt Victory Poses * Confident * Flex ''' * '''Halt! Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost each, excluding event items. * Current Outlook ("Current outlook: .") * Do You Need A Hug? * Efi Will Not Be Happy ("Efi will not be happy about this.") * Error: Sarcasm Module ("Error 404: Sarcasm Module not found.") * Following my Programming (default; "I am simply following my programming.") * I Can't Do That ("I'm sorry, but I can't do that.") * Medical Assistance ("Medical assistance has been requested.") * My Analysis ("Would you like my analysis of the situation?") * No Parking * Shine Your Eyes * That Does Not Compute Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story After a monstrous attack on Numbani's airport by Doomfist, Efi Oladele made a new robot out of a broken OR-15 along with other parts. When programmed, Efi decided to name her creation: Orisa. With Efi's guidance, Orisa began her job of protecting Numbani. Personality Orisa appears to be very passionate in protecting her teammates and keeping people safe. Her Protective Barrier triggers voice lines that recommend or command players to stay behind it for their safety. She comes off as a protective and sometimes even motherly being, and her attitude/commands can be compared to that of a police officer. Merchandise Notes * Unlike Winston's Barrier Projector or Symmetra's Photon Shield, Orisa's Protective Barrier is launched in a similar fashion to Widowmaker's Venom Mine. Use it to protect teammates from afar. ** The cooldown for the Protective Barrier starts right after the barrier is launched, so if left alone for a while, it can be set up again after 10 seconds (prior to its launch). * Despite its fast rate of fire, Orisa's Fusion Driver can shoot continuously for 12 seconds. To compensate, its reload is the slowest in the game, so reload sparingly and make the most out of your bullets. Burst firing is not recommended, as the spread always stays the same. ** Using Quick Melee at the right time will let Orisa have a full magazine and do some damage while her gun is completing is reloading animation, however, the difference in the Fusion Driver's downtime is negligible. Counters * Like most tanks, Orisa can be taken down quickly by Reaper. * With a rather distinct head model and her low health value relative to other tanks, Hanzo and Widowmaker both can punish Orisa hard for positioning flubs, especially if they attack from an angle to avoid Orisa's concave Protective Barrier. * Pharah and Junkrat are two other heroes with long range capability and no damage falloff that will give Orisa a hard time - Pharah especially can exploit the fact that her front-facing Protective Barrier does not have a very generous ceiling to it. Trivia *Orisa was announced and added to the Public Test Region on March 2, 2017. Before that, she was teased with an article, An Interview with Inventor Efi Oladele, and two tweets from @PlayOverwatch.Tweet #1, Tweet #2 *Orisa's name is likely a reference to òrìṣàs, spirits from the Yoruba religion. It could also be derived from OR15. *Being a month old, Orisa is the youngest hero in the game. Patch changes References es:Orisa pl:Orisa Category:Omnics Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero